nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Early Lazer Tag Blasters
This is a list of early Lazer Tag blasters, from the time of Worlds of Wonder to the time of Tiger Electronics. All blasters are pre-2004. No cross-promotional products will be included on this page. Worlds of Wonder StarLyte The StarLyte is a 1986 Worlds of Wonder Lazer Tag tagger. It is the first product released for the lineup; and fetched a rather hefty $39.64 for the time when it was released. It was released in the Lazer Tag Game Kit, and not seen anywhere else. The blaster set came with a StarSensor, a StarBelt, a belt and StarHolster for the tagger, and the StarLyte itself. The right side of the StarBelt had two strips of red velcro for white velcro strips to be attached, indicating whether the player was on the red or white team. In 1988, the StarLyte was given a white color scheme, like with its bigger brother, the StarLyte Pro. The StarSensor that came with the StarLyte had a color scheme update as well. However, the white version of the StarLyte was never released. Because of this, this version of the StarLyte is among the rarest and most valuable Lazer Tag taggers out there, with only four examples known to exist. 6 "AA"-sized batteries are required to power the StarLyte. ;Sounds Firing StarLyte Pro The StarLyte Pro is a 1987 World of Wonders Lazer Tag tagger. This was an upgraded version of the StarLyte. The tagger had a range of 300 feet and could fire in sustained bursts. Initially, the StarLyte Pro was painted in black, like the StarLyte, but due to a tragic shooting accident involving a teenager holding a StarLyte pistol in the dark which looked very life-like, the color scheme was changed to white. However, it is actually possible to find an original black StarLyte Pro, but finding one is extremely hard due to it being a prototype. 4 "C"-size batteries were required to power the StarLyte Pro. ;Sounds Single fire Rapid fire Tiger Electronics Striker The Striker is a 1997 Tiger Electronics Lazer Tag tagger. This was the first Lazer Tag tagger to be produced after an eight-year hiatus after Worlds of Wonder had declared bankruptcy. It was included in the Deluxe Sport Pack and the Sport Pack, both essentially being the same product but with the Deluxe Sport Pack including an additional Striker and removing the target. It had the ablity to launch the Supershot, which is activated when the shield and trigger buttons are both depressed at the same time, which sends out a one-hit-kill signal to another tagger. The tagger was updated in 1998, this time sporting a shorter muzzle and an updated IR. There was also a button to turn off the sometimes annoying status sound, which was not present on the 1997 version. 4 "AA"-size batteries were required to power the Striker, and it could take up to a maximum of 10 tags. ;Sounds Power on Firing (same as A.T.W.) Hit Status beep (same as A.T.W.) Shield active Supershot launched Eliminated Eliminated from a supershot Stinger The Stinger is a 1998 Tiger Electronics Lazer Tag tagger. It was included in the Stinger Pack and the Deluxe 2-Player Stinger Pack. It, like the older Striker, had the ability to launch a Supershot, but the Stinger had a dedicated button for the function. However, the Stinger had a mute button, something that the older Striker did not have. 6 "AA"-size batteries were requires to power the Stinger, and it could take up to a maximum of 10 tags. The Stinger is the first known tagger to have voices incorporated into the sound effects it made. ;Sounds Power on Firing Hit Status beep 2 tags remaining 1 tag remaining Shield active Supershot launched Eliminated "Assault Tagger" "Assault Tagger" is the unofficial name for a 1998 Tiger Electronics Lazer Tag tagger. It was included in the Assault Set and the Deluxe Two-Player Assault Set. It was a cheaper version of the Striker, and sported a cheaper paintjob. 4 "AA"-size batteries were required to power the "Assault Tagger", and it could take up to a maximum of 10 tags. B.L.A.S.T. The B.L.A.S.T. (abbreviation for Battlefield Laser for All Situations Tactical) is a 1998 Tiger Electronics Lazer Tag tagger. The B.L.A.S.T. can inter-change between three different modes: Rifle Mode, Bazooka Mode and Mortar Mode, with Rifle and Bazooka mode accessible by pushing up or down the purple shoulder rest. It, like the Striker and Stinger, had the ability to fire off a Supershot, although on the B.L.A.S.T., the Supershot function was known as a Super Strike; but unlike the Striker, it had a mute button, which the Stinger had. The B.L.A.S.T. had six small IRs and one large IR, with three IRs surrounding the larger IR, with the other three shown when converted to mortar mode, which gave it the ability to fire in a 90-degree arc. It also had hit vibration, which is when the B.L.A.S.T. got tagged, it started to vibrate. 6 "AA"-size batteries were required to power the B.L.A.S.T., and it could take up to a maximum of 10 tags. ;Sounds Power up Rifle mode Bazooka mode Mortar mode Supershot/Super Strike Shields up Firing (rifle mode) Firing (mortar mode, likely bazooka mode as well) Status beep Hit 1 tag remaining Eliminated A.T.W. The A.T.W. is a 1998 Tiger Electronics Lazer Tag tagger. 4 "AAA"-size batteries were required to power this compact tagger, and it could take up to a maximum of 10 tags. ;Sounds Power on Firing (same as Striker) Hit Status beep (same as Striker) Out (slightly lower pitch than Striker) Category:Lists Category:Lazer Tag